


Nate’s Hallucinations—The Recovery from The Twelve Step Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: Nate hallucinates a lot more than was shown. Takes place during and after The 12 Step Job, season one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. Nate's hallucinations are fascinating. I almost had Sterling make more of an appearance, but this is what I wrote instead. I am really messing with Nate's head in these two 12 Step Job fics. And it all has to do with Sophie. Oh, and spanking. If you don't enjoy that, then don't read. Nothing serious though. Enjoy!

Nate’s Hallucinations—The Recovery from The Twelve Step Job

Takes place during and after The 12 Step Job, season one.

Nate never wanted to look weak in front of his team.  He was their leader, their person to depend on, the one who took responsibility for everything, including their wellbeing.  He blew it, really blew it this time.  The rehab was supposed to be about Hurley, not about his addictions. 

Was Sophie happy now?  Did she realize how much it had started hurting?  His hallucinations were starting to get the better of him, his fist bloodied from hitting the wall that had seemed to morph into Sterling’s head.  Oh how he wished it were the man’s head instead of a hard wall, damaging his hand.

He’d begged her to give him something to do, to keep his mind occupied.  All she’d said was she’d let him think?  Didn’t she know that when he had time to think was the worst?  Hell, his mind conjured up Sterling. That was not a good thing to think about.

His mind swirled, thinking about Hurley, thinking about Sophie, trying not to think about Sterling.

“So?” Sophie asked as she walked back in the room.

“So what?  What is your deal?  Just get off my case.”

“Nate, we don’t want to punish you.”

“Maybe you should, Sophie. Punish me.  It might get me out of here sooner.”

He’d forgotten how sexy she looked in those high boots. And did she purposely wear that dress to entice him?  His mind had to go somewhere. Why not to her body instead of Sterling?

“Punish you?  Possibly.”

Now that would give him something to think about, to look forward to.

“Nate?”

“Yeah, Soph.”

“I thought you wanted me to punish you?”

He turned his head to the side, wondering if she was just another hallucination.

“Bend over.”

Even with the shakes, he was hard in an instant.

“Are you serious?”

“If this will help you get through this, then let’s do it,” her voice lower and more menacing.

Placing his hands on the bed, Nate bent over, looking back over his shoulder as she approached him.  It was a dream, he kept chanting. There was no way Sophie Devereaux would even think of doing this to him. Not that he couldn’t dream though.

The slap that landed on his ass was harder than he thought she could deliver.  It actually stung, a lot.  A few more blows had him pressing into the side of the mattress, trying to hide the fact that it was turning him on in addition to lessening the shakes. Now his mind had something to concentrate on, something to do instead of obsessing on what was going on with his body.

He watched as her chest moved up and down with the effort, her cheeks now bright pink.

“Pants,” she told him, moving closer, touching his leg with hers.

“Pants?”

“Drop ‘em.”

“Sophie?”

“You heard me. You want something to think about. I’m giving that to you.”

Slowly, he worked the pants down around his knees, which then fell to his ankles.  He most certainly didn’t want her to see how turned on he was, but no such luck.

“My, my.  You certainly do have your mind on other things.”

He didn’t know where the paddle appeared from, but she had it in her hands now, ready to use it.  Dammit, this definitely was all a dream.  He would have to live through it to see it to its conclusion.

The first swat made him jump.  The second stung worse. By the time she’d gotten in a good dozen, he had drifted off, not really feeling much at all. Something cool touched where she’d taken her licks, bringing him back to reality. Her hands.  Her hands were cool to the touch.  Oh god, she was touching him.

“Better?” she whispered as her hands ghosted over the redness she had created.

“Yeah,” he panted out.

Her fingers didn’t stop moving, brushing up against his legs, nails scratching sometimes.  He held his breath as they came closer and closer, eventually scraping up against his balls, making him moan out loud.

“So hot,” she said directly behind him, “to the touch.”

He was so lost in her touch, when she reached around front, he almost couldn’t breathe.  He could feel the fabric of her dress, the cushion of her breasts against his back as she bent over with him.  He hadn’t moved a muscle once she meted out her punishment. Now it was pure bliss, something he had hoped and wished would happen for years.

One hand found his erection while the other caressed the lower part of his shaft, pulling on his balls while the other hand stroked him firmly up and down. It wouldn’t take much and it didn’t, as he came all over her hands. He slumped over on the bed, legs shaky.  Only when he moved again, he noticed that there was no pressure on his back, only his own hand between his legs and a mess on the bed and floor.

Hallucination. He’d had another damn hallucination.  At least it wasn’t Sterling this time, he groaned.

He hated Hurley, was going to kill him the next time he saw the large man. It had come to this, Nate hallucinating that Sophie used her hands on him?  He needed a drink, lots of drinks to make this vision fade. He managed to clean everything up right before Hurley appeared again.

He was going to find that money and get the fuck out of there and bury himself in the bottle for a week.  Not that Sophie was an option to bury himself in, but his luck was just a bottle.  Once he threatened Hurley and had finally broken the two of them out, Nate had started to actually feel a bit better. Sure he was still shaking somewhat, but his mind was clearer.

Once the con was over and Hurley was sent on his way, Sophie joined him in the conference room.  He knew it was all a hallucination, but stared at her hands all the same.  His dreams of her often included things she’d do to him if they ever did get together.  This one was just so vivid.

“Do we like each other?” Sophie asked hesitantly, standing on the opposite side of the conference table.

“Sorta.  Sometimes.  It’s not the issue of like,” Nate sighed out, “it’s the issue of whether we’re honest with each other.”

“Are we, honest I mean?”

“No.”

Sophie’s eyebrows shot up at that word.  “So where do we go, from here?”

“Come on. We need to pick up Parker,” Eliot announced as he entered the room, looking between the two of them.

“Happy Parker? Rehab?”

The intensity of the stare lasted a few more moments, then Sophie grabbed her bag and followed Eliot out.

Getting Parker out was easy, but she was so hyped up on pills, it probably would take days for her to get back to normal.  His answer of a day or so had Hardison doing a double take his way.

“Experience, Nate?” Sophie asked as they followed behind the three others.

“Happy pills?  Never took the stuff.  When have you known me to be happy?” he joked.

“You could be.”

As the other two stuffed Parker in the car, which was a job in itself, Sophie brushed her hand up against his. Nate dropped the three off at Eliot’s place because he was worried enough not to leave the thief alone for any amount of time until the drugs wore off. Hardison joined because he was worried too.

“Where to?” he asked the lone occupant of the car.

“Nate, I do like you. I hope you understand it’s not whether I like you or not.  I worry.”

“You don’t have to, worry I mean.”

“Is it so hard for you to see that someone cares for you?”

“Maybe? Possibly?”

“You’re not in this alone.”

He squeezed the steering wheel tight, wondering when she’d tell him to go away, that she didn’t want to be around him.  He’d been a complete ass to her lately, even more so than the other three members of the team.  Maybe he should take some of those happy pills just so he could show her that he could be happy, that he wanted to be happy.

Her hand reached for his tense one on the wheel. She jerked it back just in time, but before she could take it back, his hand landed on hers.

“Thanks. Hard to reach out?”

He hadn’t let go of her hand.

The stare down happened again. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him once he really looked at her.  This was why she was such a good grifter.  She could pull a man in with just a look.

Just as the hand holding was unexpected, the kiss was also.  Sophie had been close to him before, even had kissed him once, but this was more powerful.  The way she melted into him, pulling him closer, put his mind into overdrive.  The way she raked her hands through his hair, moaned into his mouth when she let him inside set him on fire.  It took them a few minutes to break free, if just to breathe. Her skin was flushed, her pupils dilated, her breathing heavy.

“Home?”

He was thinking of diving in again, touching her in several other places when his brain snapped back to reality.  She hadn’t kissed him, hadn’t run her hands through his hair, hadn’t even touched his hand. It was again all a hallucination.

“Oh, yeah.  I’ll drive you home.”

With a wave, she was out of the car and into her home before he could even say goodbye.  As her swaying hips disappeared around a corner, he sighed in relief.  Maybe he’d find out if Parker had some of those happy pills left.  Or there was a bar down the street.

 


End file.
